Frutos del pasado, semillas del futuro
by The Real Ringtailmaster
Summary: Con el despertar de la Legión Oscura, se abren viejas heridas de los tiempos antiguos, y nuevas posibilidades para resolver asuntos pendientes del pasado. Grey Shadow tiene ciertas cuentas que saldar con la pony menos esperada, alguien del presente que tiene un vínculo con alguien de su pasado (continuación de "Difícil Regreso")
1. Medidas antiguas

_Saludos a todos, aquí esta este nuevo fanfic, continuamos con las peripecias de la Legión Oscura, y de los enredos a los cuales se enfrentaran en la época moderna. Agradeciendo nuevamente a todos aquellos que siguen mis historias (Sombra02, Soldado Dragon, gracias por su apoyo), pronto tendremos más y más historias de este peculiar ejército, pero también aviso que tengo un nuevo trabajo, así que andaré un poco más ocupado, pero prometo que estas historias seguirán actualizándose pronto (igual que mis proyectos de Paw Patrol, y si hay chance, uno de The Loud House, que ando aún aterrizando)._

 _Comentarios, dudas y demás son bienvenidos, diviértanse y disfruten la lectura._

 **FANFIC MLP**

 **3.- FRUTOS DEL PASADO, SEMILLAS DEL FUTURO**

 **CAPITULO 1.- Medidas antiguas**

Un día más de labores había terminado y la noche había caído sobre Ponyville. La mayoría de sus habitantes dormían plácidamente, descansando y recuperando energías, mientras la Legión Oscura, ahora encargada de la protección y seguridad de los pobladores, iniciaba sus labores de patrullaje. La oscuridad marcaba el momento preciso en que las barracas bullían de actividad, tanto de los legionarios que se preparaban para salir a recorrer los oscuros alrededores, como de los soldados que se quedaban en la fortaleza. Algunos se coordinaban para tomar los turnos respectivos para hacer guardia en las barracas o auxiliar en las tareas cotidianas, mientras que otros procedían a entrenar y ejercitarse para mantenerse en forma, y otros más se dedicaban a hacer otras actividades que en su época antigua nunca pensaron hacer, como buscar algo de diversión nocturna: leer novelas actuales, charlar entre ellos, pasear y recorrer las nuevas inmediaciones, admirar las estrellas, o acudir a algún salón de baile, taberna o club social.

Sin embargo, esa noche alguien se encontraba nervioso, era ni más ni menos que el dirigente del laureado ejército, el general Grey Shadow, quien se veía ansioso e impaciente, como si estuviera esperando algo. Se había encerrado en su oficina, sin dar mayores indicaciones, lo que para los más veteranos de su legión significaba que nadie debía molestarlo, dejando a los capitanes al mando. Durante largo tiempo permaneció en sus aposentos, sin hacer otra cosa más que permanecer pensativo. Incluso la taza de café que su fiel cocinero Jean Pierre Croissaint le había preparado estaba fría y llevaba largo rato sobre su escritorio sin haber sido probada. El unicornio gris solo se limitaba a estar sentado frente a la ventana de su habitación, con la barbilla recargada en sus cascos, contemplando la hermosa luna que iluminaba el cielo nocturno de Equestria, algo que hacia cuando meditaba asuntos de suma importancia, o que lo preocupaban.

De pronto, alguien tocó a su puerta, y dos de sus guardias entraron a su oficina. Eran Vectoria, una pony terrestre y miembro de las "Lancers" y su estratega en batalla, y Lexy Libris, una batpony de las NightWings, quien desempeñaba el rol de su secretaria personal, así como guardiana de la biblioteca secreta de la Legión y del diario personal de la Princesa Luna. Ambas entraron en silencio, procurando no hacer ruido.

-Infórmenme- dijo secamente el general.

-Señor, verificamos cinco veces los datos que tenemos con los registros que encontramos en la biblioteca de la Princesa Twilight, así como en la alcaldía, y en los registros de la biblioteca de Canterlot. Todo concuerda con lo que nos pidió- dijo Vectoria.

Con su magia, el unicornio tomó los pergaminos que sus guerreras le llevaron y los leyó detenidamente. Una y otra vez repasaba la información como si en cada lectura tratara de encontrar algo. Tras una última revisión, acomodó los papeles y se los devolvió educadamente a Vectoria.

-Hicieron un buen trabajo de investigación, se los agradezco. Lexy, tienes el formato que te pedí que redactaras?-dijo Grey Shadow.

-Aquí esta, señor- dijo la batpony mientras le pasaba a su superior un pergamino enrollado con el sello lacrado de la Legión Oscura, atado con un listón azul marino con una franja roja, los cuales eran usados solo para asuntos de alta prioridad e importancia.

-Bien, regresen a sus puestos, me encargaré personalmente de esto.

Ambas guerreras se excusaron y salieron de su oficina. Con su magia tomó el pergamino y lo colocó en su alforja, se puso su casco, y salió galopando de sus aposentos, dirigiéndose al recién remodelado Castillo de las Hermanas Nobles, a fin de solicitar una audiencia con la Princesa Luna. Los Guardias Lunares Reales, un par de batponies destacados a las afueras del remodelado castillo lo reconocieron al acercarse, y al ver la expresión de su rostro, y la prisa con que se conducía, solo se limitaron a hacerle una reverencia y le permitieron el paso. Bajó la velocidad, tras casi atropellar a un grupo de delegados que habían acudido para discutir asuntos con la princesa, y se limitó a trotar a un paso moderado para no verse tan apresurado. Llegó al salón principal de los tronos gemelos, y al entrar vio a la Soberana de la Noche, sentada en su trono, preparándose para comenzar sus tareas nocturnas de velar por los sueños de sus súbditos. A su lado estaban dos de sus recién asignadas doncellas, una batpony que le ofrecía una taza de té y una pony terrestre, quien cepillaba su etérea melena. Se acercó lentamente hasta llegar al pie del trono de su regidora, se quitó el casco de su cabeza y comenzó a hablar.

-Princesa Luna, perdone esta abrupta intromisión –dijo cortésmente mientras se inclinaba ante su superiora,- solicito me permita unos minutos de su valioso tiempo para discutir un asunto de carácter urgente.

Luna hizo una seña a sus doncellas, quienes hicieron una reverencia y se retiraron, dejando a solas a su Princesa con su subalterno para hablar con libertad.

-General, sabe usted que no tiene que requerirme una audiencia -dijo sonriente-, es libre de acudir ante mi cuando lo requiera, ahora dígame que es lo que necesita.

-Gracias Su Alteza, tras investigar lo suficiente, pude verificar que mis sospechas respecto a ciertos acontecimientos pasados son ciertas, por lo que humildemente me tomo el atrevimiento de pedirle su autorización para implementar la medida de "Actio Legis Restitutio", aquí tengo la solicitud formal para hacerlo.

La alicornio se extrañó al oír ese término que no había oído en siglos, pero conocía muy bien, una frase que encerraba una tremenda carga emocional y acarreaba mucho dolor y sufrimiento, pues eran procedimientos implementados en las épocas oscuras de Equestria, medidas de corte marcial que ejecutaban en casos muy serios y que la princesa esperaba no volvieran a ser usados. Tomó con su magia el pergamino, y al ver la fisonomía y los rasgos característicos del documento oficial, comprendió la importancia de la petición de su subalterno. Lo abrió y comenzó a leerlo; conforme veía el contenido de la carta, su rostro se tornaba cada vez más serio al ver en qué consistía la solicitud de su general, una solicitud que no se podía tomar a la ligera, pero que de aprobarse, implicaría graves consecuencias para quienes serían los afectados de esa medida.

-General ¿es necesario que aplique esto?- preguntó Luna extrañada.

-Princesa Luna, es lo que nos dicta la tradición y las normas de la Legión en estos casos, y aunque usted, por obvias razones, no pudo atestiguar esa falta, sigue siendo una afrenta para el honor de nuestras tropas. Además, usted es la Comandante en Jefe de nuestro ejército, por lo que debo requerirle su permiso para implementar esta medida.

Luna meditó durante unos minutos la petición de su subordinado. Sabía que era algo de rutina en el pasado, una época que justificaba esas acciones, pero que en el presente carecía de sentido, era una locura, pero hasta donde sabia, aún era una medida legal y aplicable, además que no podía correr el riesgo de que algo así manchara el honor y reputación de su armada, pero tampoco podía dejar que fuera aplicada con la misma rigurosidad de los tiempos antiguos, así que con resignación y tras un largo silencio, retomó la palabra.

-Está bien, General….por el poder y la investidura que tengo, lo autorizo para llevar a cabo su petición, pero lo acompañaré, para ver que la justicia sea impartida de manera equitativa e imparcial, y verificar que la legión no se exceda en sus atribuciones.

-Le agradezco, Su Alteza, hare los preparativos para que mañana acudamos al lugar que los pobladores de Ponyville llaman….Sweet Apple Acres.


	2. Una visita inesperada

_Saludos a todos, el trabajo se ha complicado, pero pude tener esta actualización lista, por suerte ya tengo mas material avanzado, y tratare de al menos pasar por aqui cada mes, ya sea con estas o con mis otros proyectos._

 _Nuevamente mis agradecimientos y un abrazo para todos aquellos que siguen mis historias (Sombra02, Soldado Dragon, Wowdeshal, gracias por su apoyo), aunque he avanzado poco aquí, nuevas aventuras de Grey Shadow y su legión vendran pronto._

 _Comentarios, dudas y demás son bienvenidos, diviértanse y disfruten la lectura._

 _My Little Pony es propiedad de Hasbro, fanfic y adaptación, su servidor._

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: Visitas inesperadas.**

Una tarde tranquila en Sweet Apple Acres, había sido un día lleno de trabajo para la familia Apple, como siempre era ahí, pero ese día las labores estaban llegando a su fin. Apple Jack terminaba de traer una carreta llena con las mejores manzanas de esa cosecha, las que llevarían a vender a la feria regional de huertos que se celebraría en una semana, mientras Apple Bloom jalaba una carretilla más pequeña, llena de envases de mermelada de frambuesa. Una vez que entraron al granero y dejaron las pesadas cargas, entraron a la casa, listas para una deliciosa cena y un merecido descanso.

-Bueno, parece que todo está listo para mañana, estaremos durante 3 días vendiendo nuestras mercancías y conviviendo como familia –dijo Applejack con seguridad y confianza.

-Será una experiencia grandiosa, hermana. Tal vez obtenga mi Cutie Mark como comerciante de manzanas, o tal vez como vendedora de mermelada.

-Habrá tiempo para eso, querida -dijo la abuela Smith-, por cierto, donde está tu hermano Apple Jack?

-Vi que estaba afuera del granero, guardando las herramientas, en lo que termina, podemos calentar la cena, me muero de hambre.

-Cariño, tú comes casi tanto como tu hermano, me extraña que ambos no sean de la misma talla –dijo la abuela Smith, pensando por un momento como se vería AppleJack en su versión masculina y del mismo tamaño que Big Mac, moviendo la cabeza para borrar de su mente tan bizarra imagen.

-Cuando sea mayor, quiero ser igual de fuerte que mis dos hermanos-dijo Apple Bloom.

-Y lo serás, dulzura, es la marca de los Apple, somos fuertes y aguerridos, solo espero no comas igual que ellos dos.

Las tres ponies rieron por el comentario tan cómico. Eran de esos momentos que disfrutaban, cuando convivían como una verdadera familia. A pesar de que siempre había diferencias, discusiones o trabajo por realizar, sabían que se tenían los unos a los otros para cuidarse, quererse y apoyarse. Por un rato, las tres yeguas estuvieron ocupadas con los preparativos de la cena, mientras esperaban que su hermano se les uniera.

* * *

En el interior del granero de la familia Apple, Big Mac terminaba con las labores del día en la granja. Estaba cansado, pues fue un día intenso, y se preparaban para la preparación de nuevos huertos. El enorme pony solo quería saborear una buena cena, pasar un rato ameno con su familia y descansar, así que comenzó a guardar las diversas herramientas de trabajo para tenerlas listas para la mañana siguiente. Apenas había tomado una pala cuando una voz detrás de él dijo: -Esa pala no va ahí, Macki, va con los rastrillos.

Al oír esa voz, Big Mac se petrificó, no podía creer que volvería a oírla después de tanto años, volteo rápidamente, y se quedó paralizado, sin creer lo que sus ojos veían: un enorme potro de la raza Gipsy Vanner con pelaje moteado de color café y blanco, su cara cruzada por dos líneas de color café claro que formaban una suerte de antifaz natural en su rostro, rematado con unos brillantes ojos verdes, una larga y sedosa crin de color blanco, mate y hazel, que hacían juego con su cola y su pelaje. Alto, musculoso, y con unos vistosos pompones de pelo que caían sobre sus cascos, dándoles un toque elegante. Una bufanda roja rodeaba su cuello, y brillaba de alegría y felicidad.

-Va….Va…Va…VANNI? –dijó Big Mac, mientras sentía como su mandíbula temblaba y sus ojos se humedecían al ver al pony que había sido como un hermano para él, aquel con quien tuvo infinidad de aventuras cuando era un pequeño potrillo, aquel que arrullaba a Applejack durante las noches de tormenta, aquel que ayudaba a la Abuela Smith en las labores de la granja y disfrutaba sus deliciosas tartas como recompensa, y quien años atrás se fue con su familia a Brayzil, una partida que tuvo a Big Mac sumido en una profunda depresión que con el tiempo disminuyó, por la esperanza de que algún día volvería a verlo, espera que fue recompensada al tener a su amigo frente a él otra vez.

-Llegué esta tarde Macki –dijo alegremente el pony manchado, mientras recorría el granero con la mirada y suspiraba con nostalgia-, dejé mi equipaje en la bodega de la estación y vine para acá lo antes posible para saludar a mi familia favorita, antes de ir al hotel donde reservé habitación, mientras busco una nueva casa para….GLLLLKKKK!"

-VANNI, VANNI MI AMIGO, ESTOY TAN FELIZ DE VERTE, EEEYYYYUUUP!- gritó de alegría Big Mac, con lágrimas de felicidad rodando por su rostro mientras abrazaba a su amigo manchado con fuerza suficiente como para exprimir un barril de manzanas.

-Macki...me….estas….asfixiando- dijo Vanni jadeando, mientras sentía como sus costillas estaban a punto de quebrarse.

-OOOhh, lo siento lo siento lo siento, no era mi intención –dijo Big Macintosh mientras soltaba a su amigo, totalmente apenado y ruborizado. Vanni hacia el esfuerzo por incorporarse y recuperar el aliento, mientras luchaba con la sensación de mareo por la falta de aire-, podríamos la próxima vez solo estrechar pezuñas?

Ambos ponies rieron y se abrazaron nuevamente, mientras comenzaron a platicar efusivamente para ponerse al corriente de los acontecimientos que ambos habían vivido, sin imaginar lo que estaba a punto de suceder.


	3. La propuesta

**Capítulo 3: La propuesta**

Mientras Big Mac y Vanny platicaban alegremente de viejas anécdotas y cosas del pasado y se ponían al corriente con las novedades y acontecimientos recientes, las yeguas de la familia Apple se encontraban ocupadas preparando la cena. De pronto, se oyó que tocaron la puerta de forma ruda e insistente. Todas se extrañaron, pues era algo raro que alguien acudiera a esa hora. Applejack decidió atender el llamado, sospechando que pudiera ser Twilight o alguna otra de sus amigas para alguna nueva aventura, o algún encargo de sus Majestades. Hasta incluso podría ser Pinky Pie, de quien no se extrañaba que siempre llegara con alguna nueva ocurrencia para compartir y en el momento y horario menos pensado. Los golpes en la puerta eran cada vez más intensos, así que Applejack avanzo para ver que ocurría.

-Ya voy, ya voy, no desesperen, si siguen tocando así de fuerte van a tener que hacerme una nueva casa –dijo la yegua palomina. Abrió la puerta y grande fue su sorpresa al ver que quien tocaba era el imponente general Grey Shadow, acompañado de la Princesa Luna, ambos con una expresión severa en sus rostros. Tras ellos venían los capitanes de la Legión y un pequeño pero poderoso contingente de quince ponies y batponies, todos de las tres facciones que integraban la Legión.

- _Vaya, ¿a quién le irán a declarar la guerra a estas horas?_ -pensó la pony terrestre.

-Noble AppleJack, podemos hablar un momento? dijo Grey Shadow con tono severo.

-Dígame ¿Que se les ofrece?-pregunto la pony consternada al no saber que hacían esos sujetos en su propiedad.

-¿Que sucede aquí? -pregunto la abuela Smith, quien iba acompañada de Apple Bloom, preocupada por el escándalo que sucedía afuera de su casa y la interrupción de su cena.

-Buenas noches, perdón por la interrupción, pero mi subordinado, el general aquí presente, tiene algo que preguntarles -dijo Luna con tono serio.

Grey Shadow avanzó y miro fijamente a AppleJack, examinándola de casco a melena.

-Díganme, conocen ustedes a un pony llamado Apple Slice?

-MMhhh, no se quien sea ese pony, abuela Smith, tu sabes quién es ese?

-Válgame! Tampoco me suena ese nombre, pero si es un Apple, te apuesto una canasta de manzanas a que seguro está emparentado con nosotros, porque preguntas eso, jovencito?-dijo intrigada la anciana pony.

El comentario de la Abuela Smith solo confirmaba las sospechas del unicornio gris, ya no le quedaban dudas, así que con esa certeza, decidió hablar.

-Si es cierto que ese pony es su ancestro, ustedes tendrán que responder por una afrenta que él cometió en el pasado.

-Pero que cascos! ¿A qué se refiere con eso?- pregunto AppleJack evidentemente enojada.

Con su magia, Grey Shadow saco un pergamino muy antiguo de su alforja y lo puso frente a sus ojos. Luna solo se limitó a observar a su subalterno y permanecer a la expectativa.

-Permítame explicarle, según el Código de Conducta y Lealtad que rige a los miembros de la Legión Oscura, en su artículo 54, párrafo tercero, se señala que si un Legionario Oscuro comete una afrenta grave como traición a la legión o al reino, y el infractor huye o evade la acción de la justicia, la pena será aplicada a los familiares más cercanos.

-Aun no entiendo que tiene que ver eso con nosotros- pregunto la pony terrestre, mientras se recuperaba del shock de tratar de asimilar todos los tecnicismos legales y palabras adornadas que acababa de oír.

-Seré breve: hace mil años, cuando ocurrió el incidente de Nightmare Moon, nuestra Legión Oscura le juró lealtad, y nuestra orden fue obedecer sus designios, que fue lo que nos llevó a nuestro encierro de roca. Cuando la Princesa Celestia nos confrontó, todos nos mantuvimos leales a los designios de la nueva Soberana de la Noche….….todos, excepto tres ponies: el zebracornio Chwal, el pegaso Windsurfer y el pony terrestre Apple Slice, quienes le dieron la espalda a la Legión en el momento que más los necesitábamos, y nos traicionaron. Jure que de regresar a la vida, les haría pagar por su traición. Ellos ya se han ido, pero ustedes al ser los parientes más cercanos, deben responder por la afrenta cometida.

-Oiga! Ni siquiera conocemos a ese tipo -protestó AppleJack-, porque tendríamos que pagar por algo que nosotros no hicimos y que paso hace más de mil años? Eso no me parece justo de ningún modo!

-Ustedes lo dijeron, si ese pony es un Apple, todos están emparentados, seguro ustedes descendieron de su mismo árbol genealógico, y aunque hayan pasado cinco mil años, las consecuencias de sus actos trascienden y subsisten, por lo tanto, no tienen otra opción más que responder por su crimen.

-Princesa Luna, usted debe hacerle entrar en razón a ese pony testarudo, no puede intervenir o hacer algo? O al menos llamar a la Princesa Celestia? - dijo AppleJack.

-Lo lamento mucho, AppleJack, la "Actio Legis Restitutio", es una figura legal que practicamos desde hace siglos, si bien es cierto que es antigua, aún es vigente, y en este tipo de acciones, la Legión Oscura tiene plena autonomía para ejecutarlas. Mi presencia aquí es meramente protocolaria y para verificar que dicha medida sea ejecutada conforme a nuestras reglas internas, y que la justicia sea impartida, sin que la autoridad del general sea extralimitada -dijo Luna con un tono de voz serio, mezclado con un poco de tristeza.

-Por mis corrales!,¿Y qué clase de castigo es ese?-pregunto con disgusto AppleJack, al ver que ya no había otra opción.

-Si la afrenta era muy grave, consistía en la ejecución de la familia completa, y la apropiación de sus bienes -dijo Grey Shadow, lo que hizo que las tres ponies se abrazaran llenas de temor al escuchar un castigo tan brutal y barbárico-, pero al no ser descendientes directos, la penitencia es mucho más benévola. Por eso estoy aquí, para hacerles una propuesta.

-¿Qué clase de propuesta pretendes, soldadito de lata? –dijo la Abuela Smith molesta.

-Es muy simple: uno de ustedes deberá prestar sus servicios por un año completo a nuestra Legión, así se saldará la afrenta cometida por su ancestro.

AppleJack, Apple Bloom y la abuela Smith quedaron en silencio y se miraron las unas a las otras, pensando en lo que dijo el veterano unicornio.

-Justo mis polainas! Eso es todo menos justo, niño!-dijo disgustada la abuela Smith.

-Lo siento, venerable Abuela Smith, pero es eso..…o la prisión en nuestros calabozos por un año, lo cual puedo constatarles que no es una agradable experiencia, o incluso podría ser peor: podemos destruir sus propiedades, sus tierras y dejarlas en el desamparo total- dijo el general, con una mirada fría y carente de vida, y un tono voz severo, con la seguridad de quien narra algo ya realizado antes con eficiente y macabra precisión.

-No puede estar hablando en serio -dijo Apple Bloom, seriamente consternada.

-No bromeo con esto, pequeñita, y lo lamento, pero si hay algo que no perdonamos en nuestra legión, es la traición, y esa afrenta debe ser saldada.

De improviso, y de manera imperceptible, tres de sus Smashers ya habían rodeado a las tres ponies. Applejack, quien vio lo que esos imponentes potros podían hacer cuando fueron liberados de su encierro, y contrario a sus instintos, decidió sopesar las opciones, antes que dejarse llevar por un arrebato de furia, pues sabía que ella sola no tenía oportunidad de luchar contra la legión; su hermana y su abuela tampoco eran rivales para esos crueles guerreros, y no quería poner en riesgo a su amada familia, así que tras meditarlo un momento avanzó con paso decidido hacia el general.

-Está bien, seré yo quien vaya con ustedes- dijo resignada AppleJack.

-Pero hermana! Si te vas, no podremos mantener la granja nosotras solas! Te necesitamos aquí! Quiero a mi hermana aquí! –dijo la pequeña potrilla casi a punto de romper en llanto.

-Es cierto tesoro, sin ti, Sweet Apple Acres no será lo mismo –dijo la abuela Smith.

-Lo sé…y tampoco quiero hacerlo… pero ya oyeron lo que nos harán si nos rehusamos, no quiero que ustedes sufran, por eso mejor aceptaré, además, no están solas, están los demás, y Big Mac las cuidará muy bien, y…. solo será por un tiempo, un año se pasara volando, ya lo verán- dijo Applejack con la voz quebrada, lidiando por no llorar frente a ellas. Se alejó un momento de su familia y se plantó frente al general, conteniendo las lágrimas del coraje y la impotencia.

-Usted gana, yo me ofrezco para lo que usted disponga. Pero solo aceptaré si promete que con esto dejara en paz a mi familia –dijo mirando al unicornio. Su mirada estaba opacada por las lágrimas, pero sus ojos reflejaban una fuerza y un valor pocas veces visto. Grey Shadow la observó con detenimiento, estaba asombrado por la muestra de coraje y determinación de la joven pony frente a él, y del sacrificio que iba a realizar, deseando que en los tiempos antiguos los ponies hubieran sido igual de nobles que ella.

-Mientras cumpla a cabalidad su penitencia, tendrá mi total palabra de honor, noble AppleJack, de que su familia estará a salvo, y tras un año de servicio, usted y su familia serán libres de toda obligación con nuestra Legión. Vaya con los suyos, le permito unos minutos para que pueda despedirse de ellos apropiadamente.

Applejack corrió hacia su abuela y su pequeña hermana y las abrazó con fuerza. Gruesas lágrimas corrieron de sus rostros, sabiendo que no se verían por un largo tiempo.

-Cuida a la abuela, y obedece a Big Mac, hermanita….. sé fuerte, ahora serás quien tome las riendas –dijo la pony, al mismo tiempo que se quitaba su característico sombrero Stalton y lo colocaba en la cabeza de la potrilla.

-Cuídate, hermana, también sé fuerte –dijo Apple Bloom, con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Te extrañaremos, AppleJack –dijo la abuela Smith, con la voz totalmente quebrada y llena de tristeza.

-Yo también los extrañare, pero no se rindan, somos Apples, somos fuertes.

Una vez que terminó de despedirse, se acercó nuevamente hacia el unicornio gris.

-Estoy…..lista.

-Bien, podemos retirarnos –dijo satisfecho Grey Shadow-, los colores de la Legión le sentaran bien, llegando le asignare sus deberes, siempre hay mucho trabajo por hacer en nuestras barracas, y por lo que he oído, sus talentos nos serán de gran ayuda en casa.

Dos Smashers se colocaron al lado de Applejack, para prevenir que huyera o se resistiera. Luna solo se limitó a observar la acción, aunque fuera algo que no aprobaba. Sabía que incluso en su época era un acto cruel y despiadado, pero también algo común y rutinario, debido a las traiciones que eran cometidas por muchos súbditos, e incluso miembros de la guardias reales de la Equestria antigua, pero en esta nueva época, esa medida era obsoleta, y aun así, no veía la necesidad de semejante uso de fuerza contra una pequeña potranca y una yegua anciana, por lo que ser testigo de ese acto le resultaba sumamente molesto y carente de honor o dignidad, sin embargo, la tranquilizaba el ver que su subalterno logró manejar de una manera más diplomática la situación, sin convertir la granja de los Apple en un violento baño de sangre, como solía pasar cuando los condenados se resistían a acatar las órdenes, ahora solo esperaría a ver las reacciones de sus amigas en cuando se enteraran de lo que había ocurrido ahí. Ya con su prisionera asegurada, el general ordenó a sus tropas movilizarse y emprendieron el regreso a las barracas, mientras dejaban a dos ponies tristes y desconsoladas.


	4. Dos manzanas del mismo huerto

_Saludos a todos, un nuevo capitulo ha llegado. Agradeciendo de todo corazón a todos aquellos que siguen mis historias (Sombra02, Soldado Dragon, gracias por su apoyo, me hacen muy feliz), ya casi acabamos esta historia y mas vendran a futuro, probablemente comienze un poco con la que viene de esta y al mismo tiempo inicie una que tiene rato esperando para adelantar las que pueda (el trabajo se ha puesto dificil y solo podre usar los fines de semana para revisiones)_

 _Sin mas preambulos, veamos lo que sigue, disfruten la lectura._

 _My Little Pony, propiedad de Hasbro Inc., fanfic y adaptación, su servidor, Vanny propiedad de Zephifox_

* * *

 **Capítulo 4: Dos manzanas del mismo huerto**

Ajenos a lo que ocurría en la granja, Big Macintosh y Vanni entraron a la casa, esperando ver a su familia reunida en la mesa familiar y listos para cenar, para compartirles la noticia de la visita de quien fuera un miembro honorario de la familia Apple, pero al ver la casa vacía, se preocuparon, preguntándose si algo había pasado. Al salir, vieron a la abuela Smith y a Applebloom, ambas estaban llorando y abrazadas la una a la otra, y al general Grey Shadow y su comitiva de legionarios llevándose a Applejack. Al ver esa escena, una ira tremenda invadió al corcel de pelaje rojizo de cascos a melena, y salió corriendo a toda velocidad hacia donde estaba su hermana, mientras Vanni iba detrás de él, dispuesto a ayudar a su fiel amigo y dar batalla a los desconocidos. No le importaba que la Legión Oscura estuviera ahí, Big Mac y Vanni querían a su familia a salvo por sobre todas las cosas, sin importar el riesgo ni quien estuviera enfrente. Al ver a los dos potros acercarse, una par de Smashers se interpusieron para impedirles el paso, pero Big Mac, cegado por la rabia, avanzó y derribó a ambos soldados sin ningún esfuerzo. Todos se quedaron inmóviles al ver semejante despliegue de fuerza bruta, mientras el potro de pelaje rojizo avanzó y enfrentó al unicornio gris.

-LIBEREN…A MI HERMANA…AHORAAAAA! -grito disgustado Big Mac.

Luna y Grey Shadow se quedaron atónitos al verlo, al igual que los otros miembros de la Legión y no solo por la proeza que acababa de demostrar, sino porque Big Mac era la viva imagen del antiguo Smasher Apple Slice, excepto por el color de su melena, la cual era de color plateado, pero fuera de eso, ese corcel era su gemelo idéntico.

-Por el sagrado manto de la noche, quién es este potro? Es idéntico a Apple Slice!-exclamó Grey Shadow.

-Es mi hermano, Big Macintosh, por favor, déjelo en paz!-suplicó AppleJack.

El General avanzó para ver más de cerca al poderoso corcel, quien no apartaba los ojos de su hermana, dedicándole una fiera mirada a los Smashers que la custodiaban, suficiente para intimidarlos, así como al resto de los legionarios, quienes no eran guerreros fáciles de amedrentar. Mientras el unicornio se acercaba a Big Mac, Vanni se interpuso en su camino, dispuesto a combatir al enigmático unicornio.

-Hey, tú! Deja a mi amigo y libera a Jackie, o te las veras conmigo! -gritó Vanni.

-Hágase a un lado, ciudadano, estos son asuntos que solo conciernen a la Legión Oscura.

-Mi nombre es Vanni, quien quiera que sea usted, y para su información, soy parte de esta hermosa familia. Será usted quien saldrá lastimado si da un paso más, así que retírese o sinó…..

El majestuoso equino multicolor no pudo completar la frase, pues Grey Shadow, usando su magia, lo levitó y sin esfuerzo aparente, lo lanzó hacia la pared del granero con fuerza suficiente para noquear a cualquier pony. Los soldados sonrieron al ver a su superior encargarse del insolente intruso, pero para su asombro, Vanni trataba de incorporarse, aunque seguía aturdido por el impacto, y sorprendido por la rapidez con que el desconocido utilizó su magia, aunque eso no era suficiente para impresionar al unicornio.

-Eso solo fue una advertencia, permanezca quieto o me veré forzado a usar fuerza letal -dijo Grey Shadow dirigiendo una severa mirada al Gipsy Vanner, quien luchaba por mantenerse de pie, y estaba dispuesto a propinarle una buena paliza al intruso, pero en ese momento la abuela Smith, la única pony a quien obedecía de manera total, puso su casco sobre su hombro y habló.

-Ya basta muchacho, este potro no está jugando, tranquilízate, no te dejes llevar por la ira.

-Pero Mama Smith….

-Deja que Big Mac se encargue, esta es su pelea, o acaso no confías en tu amigo? Ya tendrás tu oportunidad de actuar- concluyo la abuela Smith.

Vanni decidió obedecerla, y se mantuvo en su lugar, limitándose a mirar con furia al unicornio, quien se acercaba cada vez más a Big Mac, hasta quedar frente a frente, observándolo con enorme curiosidad, y en cada mirada se convencía más de que ese potro era la viva imagen de uno de sus mejores amigos en la legión, de aquel fiero Smasher que lograba arremeter contra diez ponies a la vez, y de aquel pony que le dio la espalda a su legión cuando fueron castigados. Tras unos minutos de silencio, el dirigente de la Legión Oscura se dirigió al corcel escarlata.

-Así que tu eres el hermano de esta pony, eh? –preguntó Grey Shadow.

-Siiii! – contesto Big Mac, con seriedad en su voz.

-Veo que eres fuerte y decidido, no cualquiera se atreve a encarar a mis tropas y salir vencedor, realmente estas dispuesto a enfrentarme a mí y a mi legión con tal de proteger a tu hermana y tu familia?

-Siiii! – contestó Big Mac, con un tono de voz lleno de orgullo y fuerza.

-Te veo muy confiado de tu fuerza, acaso crees que serías capaz de derrotarme en un duelo?

-Sip! –respondió Big Mac, con una seguridad firme como roca.

-Eres igual de ecuánime, sabio y decidido como tu ancestro. Hagamos algo: qué tal si te reto a una pequeña competencia para resolver esta disputa: un duelo de cascos, como se estilaban en los viejos tiempos. Si pierdo, me olvidare de la "Actio Legis Restituto" y la afrenta de tu ancestro y dejo a tu familia en paz, pero si pierdes… tú y tu familia me servirán por el resto de sus vidas, incluyendo a ese otro pony bocón, aceptas el reto?

Bic Mac meditó por un momento la propuesta. Sabía que no podía arriesgar a su familia ni a su amigo, pero tampoco podía permitir que Applejack se sacrificara. Volteó a ver a su familia , y después fijó su mirada en los verdes ojos del unicornio gris.

-Acepto!-dijo con decisión.

-Bien, procedamos –dijo el unicornio, mientras esbozaba una sonrisa.


	5. Un peculiar duelo

_Saludos a todos, llegamos al fin de esta curiosa historia, pero no será la {ultima que tengamos de la Legión Oscura, aún hay mucho por contar de ellos y su nueva vida en Ponyville, así como de las peripecias de su singular dirigente._

 _Agradeciendo nuevamente a todos aquellos que siguen mis historias (Sombra02, Soldado Dragon, me da gusto cada vez que veo sus mensajes, ustedes y otros más me inspiran a seguir)._

 _Si más preámbulos, vayamos a la conclusión de esta historia, comentarios, dudas y demás son bienvenidos, diviértanse y disfruten la lectura._

 _My Little Pony propiedad de Hasbro Inc, fanfic, Grey Shadow y la Legión Oscura, propiedad de su servidor, participación de Vanny por parte de mi leal cuate Zephifox._

* * *

 **Capítulo 5: Un peculiar duelo**

Todos los ponies se acercaron al tronco cortado que usaban los Apple para cortar leña. Grey Shadow y Big Mac se colocaron frente a frente, dispuestos a disputar su duelo de pezuñas. Los integrantes de la familia Apple y Vanni se pusieron del lado de su callado pero fornido pariente, mientras los legionarios se colocaron al lado de su general. Luna estaría en medio, observando la disputa para decretar el veredicto de triunfo.

-Pónganse en sus posiciones! -dijó Luna con seriedad.

Big Mac se puso a la izquierda y Grey Shadow a la derecha. Ambos se miraban fijamente, como si cada uno estudiara a su rival, buscando las debilidades de cada uno.

-No quiero que pienses que tengo ventaja sobre ti, permíteme ponerme más cómodo.

Dicho esto, Grey Shadow usó su magia para quitarse la armadura, el casco y los protectores y los dejo a un lado. Tanto los legionarios como los integrantes de la familia Apple pudieron ver el físico del unicornio gris, quien en el pasado fue visto pocas veces sin su armadura: su complexión era delgada, en comparación de otros potros, pero aun así se podía ver que su cuerpo estaba forjado con el ejercicio y las guerras libradas en tiempos adversos. Incluso podían verse en su pelaje todo un catálogo de cortadas y cicatrices, huellas de las heridas recibidas en antiguas batallas. También se podía ver con claridad esa peculiar cutie mark con el sol y la luna que lo caracterizaba. Para completar el cuadro, Grey Shadow ordenó a uno de sus Reapers colocarle un anillo nulificador de magia en su cuerno, que también estaba despostillado y con marcas de batalla. Con el artefacto puesto, sería solo su fuerza física la que utilizaría para el duelo.

-Estoy listo -dijo el unicornio gris.

Viendo eso, Big Mac hizo lo mismo, y se quitó la yunta que estaba usando ese día y la lanzo al suelo, la cual se podía ver a todas luces que era demasiado pesada para cualquier pony ordinario, y solo se quedó con su pañoleta alrededor del cuello. Su cuerpo era atlético, bien marcado y sus músculos reflejaban el resultado del rudo trabajo y las duras faenas en el campo realizadas por años, un ejemplo de fuerza y vigor.

-No entiendo, por qué aceptó Big Mac esto? Debe estar exhausto por las labores del día, y ese unicornio se ve más relajado y entrenado, no es justo! –dijo Vanni.

-Tranquilo Vanni, ya verás que no fallara, tengo plena fe en él –dijo orgullosa Applejack.

-Ya saben las reglas de estas competencias: quien logre doblar la pezuña de su rival, será el ganador, están preparados? –dijo Luna con solemnidad.

Grey Shadow se acercó al tronco y puso su pata sobre el tronco. Big Mac hizo lo mismo, y estrecharon sus cascos, uno mirando al otro, sin perder contacto visual, y ambos sintieron con la cabeza. Se entendía que las palabras estaban de sobra y solo esperaban la señal.

-Que sea una competencia justa …..listos?...AHORA!

Ambos potros comenzaron a forcejear, sin dejar de mirarse el uno al otro. Podía percibirse la fuerza que emanaba de ellos. Los legionarios estaban asombrados al ver la fuerza de Big Mac, una fuerza similar a la de cualquiera de sus guerreros más rudos, mientras los Apple no podían creer que alguien con la complexión de Grey Shadow pudiera darle batalla al rudo potro de pelaje rojo. Pasaron cinco largos y agonizantes minutos en que ambos potros forcejeaban, pero ninguno cedía. De momento se podía ver que sus brazos se tambaleaban de un lado a otro para nerviosismo de todos, pero sin un resultado definitivo. Los dos ponies sabían lo que estaba en juego, la libertad de la familia de uno contra el honor y prestigio del otro, así que ninguno podía permitirse la derrota.

-Vamos hermano, tu puedes hacerlo!-grito Applejack.

-Dale duro, Big Mac! Muéstrale a ese presumido que los Apple somos tan fuertes como los manzanos que plantamos! –gritó la abuela Smith, casi al borde de escupir su dentadura. Los legionarios no decían palabra alguna, solo se limitaban a observar a su superior mostrar su fuerza, aunque por momentos susurraban algunas apuestas entre ellos. Luna permanecía atenta a los cascos de los dos potros y el resultado que saldría.

Diez minutos pasaron y ambos ponies seguían enfrascados, Big Mac no podía creer que ese unicornio desconocido no cediera, así como Grey Shadow estaba asombrado por la resistencia y poderío del descendiente de su antiguo camarada de armas. Podía percibir esa misma energía que transmitía Apple Slice cuando entraba en batalla, la de una persona noble y decidida a luchar por sus ideales, y al ver el apoyo de su familia, decidió echar mano de su experiencia, y un poco de malicia para probar algo.

-Vamos, es todo lo que tienes? –dijo Grey Shadow, usando un poco de la fuerza que tenia de reserva, logrando inclinar el brazo del musculoso pony campesino. Big Mac se desesperó al ver que su enemigo podría ganarle, nadie lo había vencido en un duelo de pezuñas, y esa no sería la primera vez, además, sabía que si no lo derrotaba, su familia y su amigo serian esclavos de la Legión Oscura por toda la eternidad, había mucho en juego, así que recobró la compostura y volvió a poner empeño en su fuerza para recobrar la posición y buscar la victoria. Grey Shadow vio que su táctica no funcionó, y que Big Mac no cedió ni un poco, así que decidió probar otra maniobra.

-Vamos…porque….no te…rindes, la legión es una buena opción de empleo…te propongo algo, que tal si tomas el lugar de tu hermana? Serías…..un buen legionario, incluso consideraría…..hacerte un Smasher, con todos los privilegios…..de un corcel de élite, que dices? –dijo Grey Shadow, ocultando con eso que estaba al límite de sus fuerzas, y tratando de desconcentrar a su rival.

-Nope…nunca…-dijo Big Mac, cansado pero sin rendirse. Comenzó a hacer más presión, y su brazo estaba logrando doblegar al del general. Grey Shadow podía sentir la fuerza del potro más y más. Ese embate lo hizo recordar cuando jugaba a las vencidas con Apple Slice. Su fuerza e ímpetu eran idénticos, lo que lo incentivo para ejercer más presión, así que decidió sacar su carta fuerte.

-Hagamos esto, ríndete, y dejare que tu familia se vaya, incluso tu linda hermana, aunque ella me serviría bien como nueva mucama para nuestro recién remodelado…

Al oír eso, pudo ver como el rostro de Big Mac se tornó de una expresión pacifica a una furia inmensa. Bufó un par de veces y puso toda su fuerza en su brazo y de un poderoso y titánico movimiento, logró doblegar a Grey Shadow, azotando al unicornio sobre el tronco, derribándolo como si fuera un muñeco de papel. Luna y el reto de tropas se quedaron boquiabiertos con esa demostración de fuerza.

-El ganador…es Big Mac! -decretó Luna, tras unos breves instantes de silencio, todavía asombrada por ver a su campeón derrotado.

Los Apple corrieron a donde estaba Big Mac y lo abrazaron, llenos de gozo y alegría, festejando su triunfo. Vanni también abrazó a su amigo, orgulloso de verlo triunfante. Sin embargo, la celebración se interrumpió cuando vieron que el general se acercaba a ellos, rodeado de sus tropas. El corpulento potro pensaba que tomaría revancha contra su familia, así que le hizo frente.

-Gane justamente, así que deje a mi familia en paz!- se apresuró a decir Big Mac con fuerza, aunque estaba débil, estaba dispuesto a encarar al unicornio, sin embargo, vio que la expresión del unicornio gris era mucho más tranquila y amable, e incluso esbozaba una sonrisa, lo que también desconcertó a sus tropas.

-Tranquilo amigo, soy un pony de palabra –dijo Grey Shadow, mientras se quitaba el anillo nulificador y usaba su magia para colocarse nuevamente su armadura- y puedo ver que eres idéntico a tu ancestro: fuerte, sabio, y sobre todo, con un corazón de oro, respetaré y honraré el trato que hicimos, no tomaré acciones contra tu familia y dejare sin efectos la "Actio Legis Restitutio", solo prométeme que los cuidaras como me lo has mostrado hoy.

-Siiip!- dijo Big Mac, con un tono de voz amigable y sereno.

Ambos potros estrecharon sus pezuñas en señal de amistad, para asombro tanto de los Apple como de sus legionarios y la Princesa Luna.

-Será mejor que los deje solos, mientras volveremos a nuestro patrullaje.-dijo el general- Tropas! De vuelta a nuestra base. Marchen!

Los legionarios obedecieron a su superior, y avanzaron alejándose de Sweet Apple Acres, dejando a la familia Apple celebrar su triunfo, mientras vitoreaban a Big Mac en medio de abrazos y gritos. Mientras avanzaban, la Princesa Luna se acercó a su subordinado para intercambian algunas ideas.

-General, solo quiero saber algo: porque reto a duelo a Big Mac en lugar de ejecutar la "Actio Legis Restitutio"?

-Porque al verlo, recordé a Apple Slice, y entendí que lo que hizo no fue por cobardía, sino por convicción, al igual que su actual descendiente, y además, quise ver si realmente era tan honorable como él. Cuando castigaba a los traidores en nuestra época, podía percibir a los ponies malvados y mentirosos que solo se preocupaban por sí mismos, sin importar a quien sacrificaran, pero al verlo pelear por su familia, me di cuenta que era alguien verdaderamente honorable, y que valía la pena ponerlo a prueba para confirmar mi teoría.

-Curiosa forma de poner en práctica sus teorías, General, aunque sé que nunca se equivoca. Pero también recordó que Apple Slice siempre le ganaba en los duelos de pezuñas? -Dijo Luna con cierto tono de ironía.

Grey Shadow se sonrojo un momento, al recordar que nunca le pudo ganar a su camarada y subalterno, por más veces que lo intentó.

-Es verdad, su Alteza, -dijo el unicornio con sinceridad,-pero eso nunca nos impidió divertirnos cada vez que lo intentaba.

-Bueno, espero cumpla su palabra acerca de dejar a los Apple en paz, no me gustaría enterarme que usted tome revancha de manera deshonrosa –dijo Luna.

-Así lo haré, Princesa- dijo Grey Shadow -soy un pony de palabra y respetare lo que dije.

-Solo le recuerdo que Twilight Sparkle se enterará de esto, verdad?

Grey Shadow enmudeció y tragó saliva por un momento, pues no contempló en un inicio esta situación, y en su mente comenzó a pensar en todo lo que la nueva pero enérgica princesa le diría en cuanto supiera lo que ocurrió con su amiga Applejack.

-Como los retos que enfrente en el pasado, resolveré esa situación a su debido tiempo, peores problemas hemos enfrentado en nuestra época, aunque reconozco que su temperamento es tan fiero como los adversarios más rudos de antaño.

Luna soltó una ligera carcajada por el comentario de su subalterno, mientras ellos y sus tropas avanzaban de vuelta a su refugio, listos para una nueva jornada nocturna, y una nueva anécdota que atesorar, mientras dejaban a los Apple celebrando su triunfo.

FIN


End file.
